


Into Those Deep Blue Eyes

by kinkyTechnologist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Myan - Freeform, i think, im new to this, maybe ooc michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyTechnologist/pseuds/kinkyTechnologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn't know how he ended up liking Ryan. </p><p>Maybe it was his intelligence? Or was it his looks? Or maybe his deep blue eyes? Or was it all of that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Those Deep Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!! i am new to this so this may not really be good?? ooc michael beware and maybe ooc ryan
> 
> basically theres not enough myan in the world and i need more of it ;A; but yeah enjoy it!
> 
> feedback is very much appreciated!! uwu

Michael didn’t know how it happened. 

He went from being able to talk to Ryan normally, to blushing and stuttering like a fucking schoolgirl whenever Ryan came into view. 

Maybe it was his intelligence? The way he could talk about something non-stop for hours on end, saying something witty that would get Michael laughing suddenly.

Well, Michael actually never listened most of the time. But he would smile and flutter his eyelashes, earning a confused but amused look from Ryan.

That was before, now a days Michael could barely look the man in the eyes. He usually went out to lunch with him and Ray, but whenever Ryan got too close he would blush and run off. 

He didn’t know why.

Maybe it was his looks? He had a strong build and oh god, those arms. His arms were so sturdy and muscular and Michael would imagine his large hands roaming over his body.

Those were the days where Michael would facepalm and bury his hands into his face, blushing because he had fucking _fantasies_ about his co-worker.

Albeit, a very attractive co-worker at that, but still, his co-worker.

Or was it his eyes? His eyes were a deep blue, like the sea and enchanting. Whenever he used to talk to Ryan, he would often stare at his pretty blue eyes, getting lost in them.

He was pondering about it one day, sitting back in his chair, eyes closed as he thought of Ryan. 

Sometimes, a small smile would appear on his face, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared. That was the day when Ryan tapped on his shoulder, and Michael, having a fantasy in which Ryan and him were together, turned around, ready to shout at whoever disturbed him.

But then he saw it was Ryan and he paused, his cheeks tinting pink as he looked away. “Michael?” Oh God, the way his name sounded on Ryan’s lips.

He swallowed and felt himself getting hotter by the second. “Y-Yeah?” Oh God Michael no. He was stuttering again, for fucks sake. 

Ryan smirked however, and Michael didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. “So,” he started, his smirk turning into a genuine smile.

“Now that you aren’t running away from me, I’d like to ask if you want to go to lunch with me.” Michael bit down on his lip and thought of some excuse. He liked Ryan, he really did. But he was afraid if he talked to Ryan for too long he would explode from blushing too much.

“I-I…” he looked down at his hands and noticed he was trembling. _Michael what the fuck, get a grip man,_ he thought. 

He took a deep breath, “I-I’m kinda busy,” he said in the strongest voice he could muster, which wasn’t very loud for him, surprisingly since he was the loudest member of Achievement Hunter.

Ryan frowned. “Oh.” Michael could see he upset him and tried to think of an excuse. “I-I-” Ryan put his hand up, telling him to stop. 

“Michael, we need to talk.” Michael looked at his eyes and felt himself falling harder for him. He looked away and coughed awkwardly. “W-What about?”

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Michael turned to look at him and _oh._

His eyes gleamed with mischief, and Michael could tell he already knew why. But he was going to make him say it anyway.

He looked around, at anything, everywhere but into those deep blue eyes. 

Ryan pursed his lips, he wasn’t gonna get a response from Michael like this. He thought of his other options and his mouth curled into a smile. 

He used one hand to gently cup Michael’s face, which made the younger man look at him in shock. He leaned in forward, so that he was just centimeters away from his face. 

“I-I-” Michael’s eyes were wide, and he was gripping the chair’s armrests tightly. His other hand cupped his face, and he stroked his cheek softly. “R-Ryan…” that made Ryan pause, it felt nice to finally hear Michael say his name. 

Then, he closed the small gap between their lips and kissed Michael gently. He ran his fingers through Michael’s soft curls. 

When they finally parted, Michael looked at him, not being able to speak. Ryan smirked and kissed his forehead. “You could have just told me you liked me.” Michael blinked and suddenly he was back to normal.

“But what if you had rejected me?!” Michael shouted at him. Ryan chuckled. “Not everyone is smart like you, Ryan.” Michael huffed. Ryan smiled and placed a kiss to his temple. “Nonsense, you’re really smart, Michael.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up.” but he smiled at him. Ryan grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

Michael didn’t know how or when he fell for Ryan, but as long as he had him, he supposed he was okay with not knowing.


End file.
